My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is a My little pony Generation 4 from the My little pony franchise. Team My Little Pony 'Twilight Sparkle' Twilight studies extensively and takes an organized, analytical approach to solving problems. She sometimes has insecurities about fitting in, and can often let her fears, insecurities, her desire to impress Princess Celestia, and her logical way of thinking distract her, which sometimes leads to near madness or, in one case, chaos.[5] Unlike other unicorn ponies, Twilight can perform a wide variety of magic, including teleportation, force fields, and telekinesis. She represents the Element of Magic, which takes the form of a tiara. She has an older brother named Shining Armor, the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, who marries her former foalsitter Princess Cadance. In "Owl's Well That Ends Well", she gained a pet horned owl named Owlowiscious specifically to defray Spike's workload as assistant.[6] In the spin-off movie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, it is suggested that she might have a crush on Flash Sentry, a pegasus who is a new member of the Royal Guard. 'Rarity' In "The Cutie Mark Chronicles", it is revealed that Rarity had the task of designing costumes for a school play. As she tried to find the perfect finishing touch, her horn magically led her out of Ponyville and to a massive stone slab (a reference to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monolith_%28Space_Odyssey%29 2001: A Space Odyssey's Black Monolith]). The shock wave from Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom broke the slab open, revealing a large deposit of gems that she then used to accentuate the costumes. The play was a success, and Rarity gained her cutie mark that night. 'Applejack' In "The Cutie Mark Chronicles", Applejack revealed that when she was younger, she wanted to be more like her Aunt and Uncle Orange, and went to move into Manehattan (a play on Manhattan) with them. But she was unable to adapt to their high-society lifestyle, and quickly grew very homesick. After Applejack saw a rainbow (caused by Rainbow Dash) that led back to the Apple Farm, she realized that was where she was meant to be and eagerly returned home, earning her cutie mark.[11] 'Pinkie Pie' A running gag with Pinkie Pie is her ability to alter or outright ignore the laws of physics on a whim. In "Too Many Pinkie Pies", she is able to slow a jump into the lake to an immediate near stop despite lacking any flight capability. In "Magic Duel", even though Trixie removed her nose and mouth, Pinkie was able to not only breathe, but play several wind instruments at once. She frequently makes use of her Party Cannon, which can blast decorations all over a room in one shot, as first seen in "Sweet and Elite". Pinkie seems to have an anger issue when someone does not keep a promise including a pinkie promise which was seen in "Green isn't your Color" and "The Last Roundup". 'Rainbow Dash' "The Cutie Mark Chronicles" reveals that when she performed this move for the first time in a race for Fluttershy's honor, she earned her cutie mark and set in motion a chain of events that allowed the other five main characters to earn theirs as well.[11] She represents the Element of Loyalty. In "May the Best Pet Win!", while trying to decide on a pet, she is saved from an avalanche by a tortoise and decides to keep him, naming him Tank. She equips him with a helicopter rotor so that he can fly and keep up with her, though he is very clumsy in the air as demonstrated in "Just for Sidekicks". 'Fluttershy' In "Suited for Success", Fluttershy seems to have a good knowledge of sewing and fashion, possibly rivaling Rarity's. But in the end, her dress was flawed.[9] According to "The Cutie Mark Chronicles", she was a very weak flier as a filly, and was once knocked from her home in the clouds but was saved by a group of colorful butterflies who caught her before she hit the ground. But as she was marveling, in song, at the world on the ground which she had never seen before, Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom scared the animals. Fluttershy comforted them, and learned that she could communicate with animals on some level, thus earning her cutie mark.[11] 'Spike' Spike is slightly self-centered, and can become jealous on some occasions. In the series, Spike reveals several times that he is highly fond of Twilight Sparkle, who he has assisted and lived with his whole life. His worst nightmare is seen to be Twilight ordering him to leave her. This is exemplified in the episode "Owl's Well That Ends Well", where Spike becomes jealous of Owlowiscious, Twilight's pet owl who assists her with things Spike can't. He makes a decoy dead mouse, and blames it on Owlowiscious. But Twilight knew he was faking it the minute she walked in. She scolds Spike, and walks upstairs. Spike then thinks she hates him, and runs off into the Everfree Forest. He finds a cave loaded with gemstones and crystals (Spike's favorite snack), which it turns out that it all belonged to another dragon. The dragon attacks Spike, but Owlowiscious saves his life by creating a diversion. Spike runs to Twilight, sobbing and regretting ever running away. She forgives him, and explains to him that he helps her in the day, but Owlowiscious has to help her at night.[6] Spike's personality does change slightly after that, being more careful with his temper. He starts to show sympathy to others, teases less frequently, but still continues adding humor with Pinkie in the episodes. 'Apple Bloom' Apple Bloom is Applejack's younger sister. She is a light yellow earth pony with a light crimson mane and tail, orange eyes and wears a pink bow on her head. She has a strong Southern, American accent like Applejack, but it fades when she talks to someone she does not like, or whose approval she seeks. Together with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, she forms the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and is in some way presented as the leader of the group. In "The Show Stoppers", Apple Bloom appears to know martial arts and is skilled at design and carpentry, as she quickly renovates Applejack's old tree house for the Crusaders' use.[25] She also appears to be the most level-headed of the Crusaders, typically acting as the voice of reason. 'Scootaloo' Scootaloo is a light orange pegasus pony with a purple mane and tail, and purple eyes. Scootaloo is a tomboy like Rainbow Dash; she is adventurous, brave, and opinionated. She idolizes Rainbow Dash, looks up to her like an older sister and is the president of "The Rainbow Dash Fan Club". Even though she can't exactly fly, she uses her tiny wings to give her extra propulsion when riding a scooter and to help her perform stunts. She can also hover for short periods. In "The Show Stoppers", she has a big talent for activities that require agility, such as stunt driving, dancing, and choreography, though she is oblivious that this may be her special talent. In "Sleepless In Ponyville", Scootaloo tries to put on a tough-pony facade for Rainbow Dash during a camping trip, but is in fact terrified of the fearless Dash's scary stories. When she finally breaks down emotionally and admits her fear to her hero with Princess Luna's help, Rainbow Dash reveals that she, too, was scared when she first heard those stories as a filly, and the pair form a close sister-like bond as she takes Scootaloo under her wing to teach her how to be fearless.[25] 'Sweetie Belle' Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister, is a silvery-white unicorn pony with a light pink-and-grayish purple mane and tail, and pale green eyes. Sweetie Belle tends to be a slower thinker than Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, but is as excitable as them and will readily follow their lead. Though she wants to be a designer like Rarity, her inexperience and clumsiness prove to be a hindrance when she tries to assist in the shop, and when she designs set pieces for a talent show. In "The Show Stoppers", she has a talent for singing and songwriting.[25] She turns one of Fluttershy's lullabies into a rousing gospel number in "Stare Master", but prefers not to sing in public.[26] She has not yet demonstrated any ability with her horn beyond a few light sparks when she gets excited, and her attempts at cooking lead to disastrous results such as burned fruit juice and charred, liquefied toast.[27] 'Babs Seed' Babs Seed is Apple Bloom's cousin. She is an orange-brown earth pony with a reddish pink mane and tail, and lime green eyes, and speaks with a very strong New York accent. First featured in "One Bad Apple"[24] when she comes down to visit from Manehattan, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo invite her to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In fear of getting bullied for being a blank-flank (without a cutie mark), she joins the school bullies in trying to make the Crusaders' lives as miserable as possible, including destroying their float for an upcoming parade. To get revenge against her, the Crusaders build a new float and booby-trap it so that it will veer off the parade route and into a mud pit, expecting Babs to steal it. After Applejack tells them about the bullying problem Babs has had back in Manehattan, they throw her out of the float and fall into the mud themselves. Upon this, Babs realizes the error of her ways and befriends the Crusaders; they in turn forgive her and induct her into the club. Babs stands up to the school bullies and causes them to fall into a pit of mud. She promises to start up a Manehattan branch once she returns home. In her second appearance, "Apple Family Reunion",[28] Apple Bloom and Babs refer to each other as "my favorite cousin". 'Princess Luna' Princess Luna, the younger sister of Celestia, is an alicorn who has a dark indigo body, a dark blue mane and tail, and teal eyes. She raised and lowered the moon each night, but she became jealous of Celestia because the ponies slept through the night and thus did not appreciate her work. This jealousy eventually transformed Luna into the shadowy Nightmare Moon. As Nightmare Moon, her body is extremely dark purple with light-blue armor. Her mane and tail are sparkly dark blue, with purple-rimmed moon dust that she can use as long, tentacle-like limbs. Celestia banished her to the moon after she tried to bring eternal night to the world. During the pilot episode, Nightmare Moon breaks free after a thousand years and returns to Equestria on the longest day of the year, intent on carrying out her plan again. She uses her powers to hinder Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies in their search for the Elements of Harmony. Eventually, the Elements transform her back into Luna and she resumes her place at Celestia's side. Luna returns to Ponyville in the season 2 episode "Luna Eclipsed" during Nightmare Night, a festival similar to Halloween, with a tall and slender build, a darker coat, and a translucent-bordered, dark blue mane and tail. With Twilight's help, she tries to change her public image from that of the terrifying Nightmare Moon, on which the holiday is based, to a more favorable one as Princess Luna. However, because of her outdated mannerisms and extremely loud 'Royal Canterlot Voice', her first attempts are unsuccessful, and she decrees Nightmare Night canceled. But Twilight persuades her to give Ponyville another chance. When Luna discovers that the residents enjoy being scared as part of the night's festivities, she uses the Nightmare Moon persona to help them have fun and thus gain their trust and friendship, along with overcoming her social awkwardness.[3] As "Princess of the Night", she possesses the ability to enter ponies' dreams and help them face their fears, as she does with Scootaloo in "Sleepless in Ponyville". Twilight-Sparkle-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-20571945-570-402.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Pinkie-Pie-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-20424750-570-402.jpg|Pinkie Pie Applejack-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-20527293-570-402.jpg|Applejack Rainbow-Dash-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-20416585-555-375.jpg|Rainbow Dash Fluttershy-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-20524085-570-402.jpg|Fluttershy Rarity-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-20570179-570-402.jpg|Rarity Spike.png|Spike 513218-apple_bloom__by_lilcinnamon__large.png|Apple Bloom 4628.quizzical_scootaloo_by_moongazeponies-d3e5zo6.png-610x0.png|Scotalloo CastleCreator_SweetieBelle.png|Sweetie Bell babs_seed_vector_by_marelynmanson-d5lryqw-450-x-559.jpg|Babs Seed Canterlot_Castle_Luna.png|Princess Luna Category:American Cartoon Category:1983 series debut Category:The Hub Category:Magic Cartoons Category:Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Rated G Category:Cartoons